


Scarecrow

by shadowolfhunter



Series: Tender Is The Heart [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Messy emotions, Revelations, boys pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adalind is frustrated, and the boys have had a fight... Nothing is ever plain sailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musings

Screaming is not good for the baby. Nor particularly good for her. Adalind is having a day when nothing is going right, from her inability to find anything that fits, her son is half a Grimm, it figures he would be difficult and not go with anything hexenbiesty… and yes she does know that is not a word, but for now it is her word.

Her back aches, she cannot do a thing with her hair, she can’t find anything attractive to fit her, her feet and ankles are all swollen and the idiots she lives with have had a fight.

Upside. The couch is empty, and the rum has disappeared.

Downside. They are moping about quite clearly broken-hearted about their fight. At least Sean is. Nick is quite determinedly ignoring him, and trying to lavish rather desperate attention on Adalind.

If he doesn’t stop hovering and making tiresomely useless suggestions she is going to land him one with a Le Creuset missile. Sean has one, hanging up on a hook in the kitchen. Adalind thinks it is nearly time that it was used.

Sean has started cooking things. Adalind isn’t certain if this is his way of trying to fix whatever the fight was about, but Nick has to come around soon, because Adalind’s waistline is never going to recover. Sean’s cooking is of the French variety, and he’s surprisingly good at it. His Beouf Bourginan was so good, she actually moaned… 

Nick had the indecency to come in with a paper bag from some nasty burger dive.

Nicholas Burkhardt might be the father of her child, and Sean Renard might be the father of her other child (who is apparently steering Adalind straight towards Martin Meisner, and Adalind has a strong desire to give in, if only to get the two idiots out of their self-inflicted misery) they’re idiots, but they are her idiots and perversely Adalind does actually care what happens to them.

Which comes as quite a revelation. For all Adalind is an ex-hexenbiest, she has not actually forgotten what it was like to be one. Before everything happened, she really didn’t have that much of a care in the world. She had occasional really hot sex with Sean, and that was more than fine. But since he’s been shot, possessed, and survived all of that by the skin of his teeth he’s been monogamously broody over Nick Burkhardt. She slept with Nick to steal his powers (something else that’s made Sean wary of her, and occasionally jealous… she can feel the vibes he sends her from time to time).

The other revelation, Sean Albert Renard, sort of Royal, half Zauberbiest, and political animal has absolutely no clue when it comes to relationships that are not motivated by dynastic arrangements or politics. They are partly in this mess because outside of power-broking, Sean Renard has reached the age of forty-two without a clue as to romance.

It’s not as though Adalind can help him, she’s not overly into the whole romance thing, although she does like it when Martin does something for her or Diana, and she says something which brings out his curiously sweet smile.

Adalind has never forgotten that Martin saved her life. Twice. And he saved Diana from what Adalind now realizes would have been a fate worse than death. The old King was seriously unbalanced.

One thing she does realize. Sean is mostly clueless because all of his life has just been a struggle to survive.

Bizarrely, given how he was with her when she lost her powers the first time, she feels sorry for him.

So far Adalind’s only plan is to get them both really drunk and lock them in together, but that might start a fight.

She stares down at the two outfits on the bed and wonders if she’s gone mad.

The front door bangs, and Nick’s voice calls up to her. She replies, distracted by her sartorial choices again, his feet are pounding on the stairs and he practically bursts in. Adalind squeaks and wraps the very large towel more securely around herself. “What?”

He’s jittery, and all over the place, and for a moment she thinks of Diana.

“It’s Sean. There’s been an accident.” He blurts.


	2. Growing a Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalind wonders about things...

“Where’s my gun and who’s got my credentials?”

Adalind is almost blind with fury, enough, this nonsense has to stop right now. “Sean, you fell out of a second storey window onto a car, you have a broken wrist, a dislocated shoulder and you’re cut and bruised all over.”

He’s sitting on the side of the gurney, a little hunched over, favouring his more bruised and battered right side, his arm’s in a sling and there’s some fairly heavy wrapping over his shoulder holding it in place, but even so he scowls at her.

Adalind knows exactly what this is all about, Nick didn’t come to see Sean. So Sean is going to drag himself out of his hospital bed, where he should be resting, to go and look for Nick. Wherever emotionally constipated zauberbiests go to in their heads when they are torn between the need to show that they don’t need anyone, and the need to sulk like a disconsolate lover, Sean Renard has surely reached that place.

As little as Adalind understands the human state, despite the fact that she is (to all intents and purposes) actually now human; she knows Nick is now hiding because he feels guilty, he’s scared of showing Sean exactly how he feels, and he probably wants to bone, and he’s scared that Sean doesn’t.

Adalind rolls her eyes. This is just about the limit. They want each other, they’ve demonstrated that almost nightly for over two months, and she just wants some peace.

They are idiots. She cannot believe that she fell for Sean’s aloof Royal routine, because he’s clearly a goofball who cannot get it together even when it’s presented on a platter for him. And as for Nick… and there she was thinking that a Grimm/Hexen/Human baby might be incredibly powerful, and Nicholas Burkhardt has come over all princess-y and childish. Some Dads they are turning out to be.

“I am leaving here if I have to crawl.” Sean grits out between tightly clenched teeth. His shoulder feels like shit, and most of the rest of his body isn’t far behind. It was the spur of the moment thing. He had seen Nick overwhelmed by their violent suspect, a hundjager much larger and possibly stronger than Nick, and Sean’s panic that this time the Grimm might not be enough to win had driven Sean to action. Unfortunately, his size and weight together with his woge which ramped up his physical strength, add momentum and the weight of the hundjager and they’d gone through the plate glass window together. Two stories straight down, landing on one of the cruisers. Sean being ‘lucky’ enough to have been on top.

He doesn’t feel remotely lucky. He’s getting too old to do this sort of thing, and he’s feeling torn up inside because he’s practically laid his heart on the line for Nick and Nick hasn’t even noticed.

All Sean wants to do at this point is go home, throw some clothes in a bag and check into a hotel until he can get his emotions back in the deep freeze and forget what he ever felt for the Grimm.

And damn it hurts.

Adalind looks at Sean’s face, sees the turmoil in the green eyes, and realizes that it’s not physical pain that’s messing with Sean’s head, it’s his emotions.

Suddenly she feels a rush of tenderness. They may not have feelings for each other, perhaps they never did, but she can empathise with this man who really has never had a chance to love before, and feels it’s all being snatched away from him.

She sighs. “Come on then.” And turns to leave.

Nick’s standing in the doorway. His eyes flicker in her direction, but his gaze, perhaps his whole being is taken up with Sean.

Adalind glances at Sean.

Then grabs her coat and leaves, she doesn’t need to say a thing.


End file.
